Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
Proximity sensor device can be used to enable control of an associated electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, including: notebook computers and desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller systems, including: handheld systems such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), remote controls, and communication systems such as wireless telephones and text messaging systems. Increasingly, proximity sensor devices are used in media systems, such as CD, DVD, MP3, video or other media recorders or players. The proximity sensor device can be integral or peripheral to the computing system with which it interacts.
One issue with some past input devices is that the some proximity sensor devices are limited to reliably receiving input with objects that are at or very near the surface. Specifically, most proximity sensor devices can accurately determine location and/or motion of objects that are either right at the surface, or very near to the surface. However, when the objects are farther away from the surface the device the accuracy degrades, and most devices cannot reliably respond to such objects, and thus simply ignore such objects.
This is of particular issue when users try and use input devices while wearing gloves. Some gloves prevent the finger of the user from getting close enough to have the position of the finger reliably detected. The extent that gloves interfere with use will generally depend on the thickness and dielectric constant of the glove. The thicker the glove, and the lower the dielectric constant of the glove, the more likely that the position of finger will not be reliably detected.
Thus, there exists a need for improvements in proximity sensor device that improves device flexibility and usability. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.